My Total Diaster!
by Hellonearth123
Summary: After a good week of work Jd's work begins to slip and his deaths are through the roof and after a argument pushes Jd to the edge what will he do?
1. My Good Start

**My Total Diaster!**

**Hey guys whats up so this is my first series of scrubs...well sorta because it ties in with Liam's series because JD's series is set 2 months before Liam arrives at Sacred Hearts so yeah i'd love to know what you think of it and expect plently more chapters to come Enjoy!**

**Chapter One- My Good Start**

**JD began to stir from his sleep tossing his head one way and then the other, the golden rays of the sun crept up the bed and shon brightly into my eyes, JD slowly began to open his eyes squinting at the harshness of the suns rays he looked to the left of him and noticed the Elliot wasn't there **_**That's odd usally Elliot goes to the shops at 9:00 it's only 8:45 **_**I decided to shout out her name it was the only way Jd knew for sure that she's either be there or not "Elliot!" he shouted but he got nothing apart from a very meek sounding sob this made JD leap of his bed and rush out of his already open bedroom door unfortunatly he was too busy running that he didn't notice his shoe laying on the floor so he ended up tripping over it and landing on his face very harshly "Something wrong" He manages to say trying to hide the pain that was clearly obvious in his voice Elliot who had heard this turned the television off, Scrunched her tissue up and threw it into the bin she finally managed to say "Ohh..I was just watching the Titanic" She smiles to herself , and noticed Jd roll his eyes out of the corner of her eye she decided to ignore this as it was only JD and he couldn't help it "Again" he says finally pulling himself up from the floor "This is the 4th time this week?" Sighing slightly JD headed towards his bedroom "I'm off back to sleep" Elliot frowned "Er..no your not you've got work" Jd shook his head "I know" **_**Damn her!**_** Elliot grinned walked into the kitchen JD stared at her for a bit then finally entered the bedroom and began to change for work.**

**A Hour had past and Jd finally exited the room dressed in his usual blue scrubs and had his pager clipped to his bottoms his black hair neatly gel'd Elliot wolf whistled which got her a death stare from JD "Sorry" She said trying not to giggle "So i'm off to work...see some people like me have to go to..work" Elliot paused him mid-sentance "Yeah yeah you made your point now go" JD mumbled something and headed towards the door sniffing the air as he went he immediatly cringed at the smell of burnt bacon and toast he glanced over to the kitchen to see Elliot pouring both the bacon and the toast into the bin "Having trouble" he said opening the door Elliot smiled a sort of harsh smile and flicked her bangs out of her eyes "No" this caused Jd to smile"Well anyway i'm off see ya later Smelliot" JD didn't hang around to see what would happen instead he closed the door behind him and ran outside as fast as he could he slowed down when he was outside glanced at the window and could see Elliot mimeing that she was going to kill him when he got home **_**Brilliant...**_** he looked at his watch "Darn...i'm 20 minutes late" And finally he made his way to work adding a little skip as he did.**

**JD entered Sacred Hearts a full 5 minutes late he wondered about the hospital halls aimlessly like some sort of lost ghost until finally he stopped at the nurses station where he was greeted by a rather unhappy looking Carla he could sense she was unhappy so he stared at her until her eyes met his "Bambi!" she screeched causing Jd to clasp both his ears "Your late..." she continued "Dr Cox is looking..." And before she could finish she was interupted by a very sharp sounding whistle and then a "Newbie!" **_**That voice sounds very familar...Dan?**_** He turned around and was not met by his brother Dan...but a rather angry looking Doctor Cox **_**Ohh snap he's angry he's crossed his arms that's a shore sign of...angryness" **_**Doctor Cox finally spoke "Now i know there's a good reason as to why your late maybe it's because you were bra shopping and you just couldn't find a size 2 and a half...or maybe you were busy busting a move to whatever boy band makes your heart sing "I quite like Journey" JD says smiling to himself "Anyway.." Doctor Cox continued "Your patient Mr King is Circling The Drain so you need to get your white pasty girly ass in there and do something about it mmkay Muffin?" He growls at him and pushes past his shoulder causing Jd to swing around to his Patients window, when his eyes laid on the man no older than 35 he sighed, Carla who was standing behind him shook her head and walked off down the hallway leaving him all alone.**


	2. My First Death Of The Day

**Chapter Two - My First Death Of The Day**

**After what felt like a age Jd's pager beeped he quickly stopped spinning it on the desk beside him and looked at it it simply read 'Your patients crashed' without a second thought he ran into the patients room and started CPR the nurses including Carla stood beside the bed watching him intently 30 minutes had passed and his life signs showed no signs of improving so he decided to call it a day "Time of death..." he stopped and looked at his watch "11:25AM" Jd dramatically sighed this caused Carla who was looking at the floor to look up and stare at him "Don't do that Bambi...you know this is your fault" Jd looked at her "Your such a special friend aren't you?" He asked sarcastically, to which Carla replied "No problem" Jd frowned and exited the room **_**What the hells up with her?**_** JD finally turned at the end of what had seemed like a never ending coridoor and was met by a very cross Doctor Cox he stood infront of him with crossed arms "Say...newbie great work in killing your patient i mean bravo i couldn't have done it better myself..i bet you feel really guilty right now don't ya well newflash there Betty...you should be because this is YOUR" He says both pointing at Jd and emphasing the 'Your' and then JD watched Doctor Cox shove past him and walk around the corner JD poked his head around it and to his amazement he had vanished? **_**I knew it..he's a wizard why else would he keep vanishing all the time?**_** Jd simply sighed "Stupid hospital" he said to no one in paticular..however the second he said this a shadow seemed to grow infront of him and when he turned around he got the shock of his life...The Janitor stood there mop in hand frowing "No scooter this hospital isn't stupid you are" and with that walked off, Jd shrugged this comment off and countined walking he didn't know where to but he knew that it should be anywhere other then there.**

**JD was still walking contemplating his thoughts when he thinking was interupted by a clearly distressed looking Carla she stood infront of him her hair more frizzer than normal which Jd just had to giggle at she began speaking both very loud and very fast so fast infact that her words didn't sound like words at all they sounded like garble see when somebody like Carla gets into a state like this she tends to speak at the speed of light, us guys need to slow it down to hear what she is saying Carla began to speak as everyone else was in slow motion her voice suddenly became more clearer than it was before "So...your CTD patient died?" she asked, this caused Jd to nod in a very confused manor "Yeah..Carla you were there?" Carla thought back for a second "Oh...yeah sorry about that..i think Elliot must have slipped something in my coffee yesterday" JD shrugged and time went back to normal he stood there watching as she too vanished off into the distance and thats when Jd could tell that this was going to be a long day.**


	3. My Luck Turns

Chapter Three- My Luck Turns

The bright orange sun had dimmed to a dull red and seemed to be getting lower in the sky which was bathed in a light red light, and I was sitting at one of the many windows in Sacred Heart I gazed sadly into the distance, carefully I leaned sideways but it seemed that I wasn't careful enough as I had ended up on the floor "Ouch!" I rubbed my head "My head feels like its throbbing, just then The Todd entered the room grinning his stupid grin "You know what else is throbbing?" I sighed to myself then looked at him "Well Todd at a guess I'm going to say…your penis?" The Todd nodded "Yeah…" and with that he walked out of the room possibly to find another lady to harass..._ Wait did I just call myself a lady?_ I exited the room still thinking about my death when my reverie was interrupted by a rushed Doctor Cox he shoved past me shouting "Newbie with me now!" I nodded very fast and followed him jogging to try and keep up with his pace and then we entered the ICU three flat lining machines could be heard I rushed towards one of the people Doctor Cox took another and another Intern took the final one.

I immediately felt under pressure when I at the patient I tried to get his life signs to improve but with no success I tried and tried for at least 30 minutes but with no success I angrily punched the wall Doctor Cox looked over at me and put his arms on his head like he usually does when he is upset see both him and the other intern had managed to save their patients I wasn't so lucky Doctor Cox advanced towards him very slowly "I Don't deserve this!" I shouted angrily "I'm a good doctor…and yet since I have come in today all people have done is die…die…DIE!" I punched to wall again making Doctor Cox stare at him in amazement; after all he had never seen JD this upset before he finally decided to speak up "Say…Newbie" I slowly turned my head to face Doctor Cox "What happened just their…" he motioned to his patient and the two others "Was called a Spontaneous Crash….or SC…there was just no way you could have done anything about it don't beat yourself up about it" He patted JD on the shoulder and walked off whistling the other intern to follow him which he did.

JD felt a mixture of sadness and anger bubbling up inside him _I should have been able to save him…them after all I am a doctor but no…I had to let them die like the useless person I am I'm sick of this place_ I looked at the former patient Mrs. Williams she was only 32.. JD silently cursed to himself and walked off leaving a couple of startled nurses one of them was Carla…wondering what in the hell had just happened.

Carla shook her head and slapped herself as if it was a daydream she wished that it was and that JD was still standing in front of her that stupid grin still on his face but when she opened her eyes she saw a much smaller blond haired intern "Nurse Espinosa?" he asked shyly, Carla tried to smile but just didn't feel like it after seeing her friend so distraught it was messing with her emotions "What is it Jimmy?" She asked with a mixture of distress, annoyance and sadness in her voice, this made the intern shiver with fright "I was wondering…" Carla cleared her throat, which was her way of saying if you don't finish what you are saying in the next 30 seconds I'm going to have to hit you, "You know what…I'll ask someone else" He ran down the hallway tripping over the bedpan on the floor, Carla grinned and walked back to her desk sitting down at it she took a sip of her pop and began typing on the keyboard of her new computer_ Stupid work.." _


	4. My Rude Awakening

**My Rude Awakening**

At first my day had started out great no deaths whatsoever and apart from being scowled at by Doctor Cox nothing could get me down…well that was until I had my first death of the day I figured that it was normal after all the doctors normally do kill after a good streak _I make doctors sound like murderers I wonder…_ I tilted my head to the side and explored the roof with my eyes and let myself drift off into a daydream in which I had entered a sleeping patient's room with a pillow and sneaked quietly over to the bed I observed her for a while and then looked up to her heart rate monitor it was still at a steady beat, I grinned and put the pillow over the patients face pushing it down on her, I snapped out of the daydream "I wonder if I would have gone to prison?" he asked himself anyway back today the deaths seemed to be piling on top of me.

Carla who was silently observing JD decided to speak "JD I've got a chart here with your name on it" Carla looked at it "Yeah the cause of death was stress!" She said in her annoyed voice "JD please don't let these deaths drag you down this day just doesn't happen to be your day please..please…please don't beat yourself up about it" Carla said in her pleading voice letting me know that she was deadly serious I caved because I just couldn't watch Carla stand there upset at me "Ok..ok I won't I promise" I put a fake smile onto my face but she wasn't having any of it she crossed her arms and stared at him "John Michael Dorian don't you dare fake smile at me" she glared at him "Now I want you to put a real smile onto your face because if you don't" she thought for a minute "I'm going to grab you by your hair and make you watch as I chop every single bit of it off" I gasped in horror "No..please don't" Carla grinned victoriously I forced a smile onto my face hoping that it would suffice I watched her face nervously, she nodded and walked back to her desk I walked off with one of my hands on my head ,Doctor Cox walked past stopped stared at JD and shook his head he walked to the nurses' station and stared at Carla "Say Carla…how's Newbie doing" she shrugged "He's still really upset I don't know if he will be able to pull himself out of this" Doctor Cox sighed to himself "Right..let's call her" Carla nodded and picked up her bag it was a purple bag with polka dots on it, Doctor Cox chuckled at the frankly ridicules looking bag "Say Carla…did you get that bag for free when you exited the loony bin?" She smacked him playfully and finally pulled out her phone and dialed the number.

A hour later she arrived striding down the hall with her trademark smile on her face she brushed her straw colored hair out of her face and brushed some crumbs of her purple colored dress unfortunately for Elliot she wasn't looking where she was going so she ended up falling over a mop which The Janitor had carefully laid for JD…Elliot landed painfully onto her face making Carla cringe "Frick..Frick…Frick!" Elliot said shouting the frick's unusually loud and causing all nearby doctors to stare at her Elliot picked herself up from the floor and once again brushed her dress and continued down the corridor finally arriving at the nurses desk where Carla was waiting for her "What is it Carla…I was in the middle of watching the titanic which incidentally was my nickname in high school see.." Carla put a finger in front of her mouth to shut her up "Elliot…JD's in a depression spiral..." Elliot clasped one hand to her mouth "Why what's happened" she asked carefully, this made Carla stop and think on one hand he had promised JD that she wouldn't tell anyone about this…on the other hand this was his girlfriend and she deserved to know" Carla shrugged and decided to tell Elliot anyway knowing that she would probably be shouted at later on in the day, Elliot gasped at the news "So where is he?" Carla shrugged "Possibly wondering around the hospital like he always does when he is depressed" She shrugged Elliot nodded in agreement "Yeah he always seems to do that…anyway I'm going to find him see you later" She waved at Carla who waved back and then rushed of down the hospital corridor screaming JD's name not caring if she woke up the patients, Carla shook her head and got back to typing.


	5. My Argument With Carla

My Argument with Carla

Elliot who by now had rushed into the entrance of the hospital stood around waiting for JD expecting him to walk through those doors right now with a goofy smile on his face she smiled to herself then felt a sudden chill "Oh my god it's a ghost!" she burst out, span around and jumped so much so that she almost fell onto the ground Doctor Cox grinned "Say…Barbie why are you still here I thought that you would have gone home to oh I don't know make out with your couch or something" Doctor Cox grinned sarcastically, Elliot shook her head "Ohh if it isn't the Big bad wolf" Doctor Cox frowned at her and put a finger to her lips shutting her up almost instantly "if you ever…ever say that again I will pick you up by that ridicules straw hair you have on your pasty white head and then I will swing you around by it ooookay?" She moved one hand onto her head and clutched at her hair tightly "Yes…sir" he shoved past Elliot causing her to silently curse and then rub her shoulder furiously, after 40 minutes of waiting she decided to wonder back down the hospital corridors and towards the nurses' station _perhaps Carla has seen him?_.

JD who had just arrived at the nurse's desk carrying a paper which needed his signature placed it carefully onto the desk and rummaged around in his pockets for a pen "Damn it…" he said pulling his hand slowly out of his right pocket it was completely covered in blue ink "That's the last time I lend the Janitor a pen" both Carla and Laverne chuckled to themselves and when JD looked up they pretended to be talking to each other "Hey Laverne?" JD asked she paused talking and looked at him "What is it Q-Tip?" she asked "Err…can I borrow a pen please?" he asked in the politest way possible she nodded and searched her drawers , Carla who had a pen in her hand offered hers "Bambi..Here take this" JD scoffed but took the pen anyway, this caused Laverne to stop looking for a pen and stare intently at both Carla and JD. Carla was the first to speak "What's with you?" she asked slowly JD looked up from the paper and gave her a death glare "Oh I don't know maybe I caught wind from someone saying that Elliot was running around the hospital shouting JD!" he glared at her once more then continued writing Carla continued to look at him confusion clearly evident on her face "And your taking this out on me because?" she asked only this time you could tell she was annoyed but she was trying to hide it JD once again looked up from his paper and sighed "Carla I know you told Elliot about what we talked about" Carla looked aghast "JD…I" JD stopped her "I Don't believe you…I told you my secret to you because I thought you were going to keep it apparently not…" JD slammed the pen down onto the desk and picked up the paper "I'll finish this somewhere else" Carla stood up and watched JD walk away she felt slightly guilty, Laverne who had finished writing something down into a notebook stood up and looked around "This is so juicy I just have to tell someone!" And with that rushed off leaving a bemused Carla wondering what the hell had just happened.

JD continued on down the hallway he didn't know where he was going or what he was going to do but he was going…somewhere at least _You know that feeling you get when you've blown your one and only bridge of support…well that's what was going through my head right now _somehow by chance he had arrived back at the nurses' station JD silently observed a intern get verbally abused by a clearly disgruntled Carla he decided to patch things up with her so he stepped forward _You just have to hope you haven't completely blown that bridge because if you have.. _"Hey Carla I'm…" but before he could finish Carla stood up grabbing her keys and rushed off to the cafeteria _Life will get a lot harder_ a gob smacked JD stared at the empty desk for what seemed like forever and then decided something _I need to get out of here_.


	6. My Walk

**My Walk**

JD decided that enough was enough he needed to get out of the hospital get out and enjoy the fresh air so he did he walked right out the entrance of the hospital avoiding all the doctors, nurses and silly little interns he continued walking until he got to the local park it was literally a 5 minute walk from the hospital but for JD it felt like heaven, the lush green trees went on as far as the eye could see ducks quacked happily in their ponds JD watched as little children threw bread into the pond he watched as one child threw an entire loaf of bread into the water, he watched as the mother scolded the child for it birds cheeped in their nests and the grass was as green as it should be and then JD spotted something familiar…sorry someone familiar Jordan Sullivan .

He didn't know what to do whether to approach her and start a convocation with her or should he run past screaming he ran these idea's through his head and came to a decision he was going to talk to her maybe she would be understanding after all he slowly approached her . Jordan glanced sideways to see a clearly nervous JD edging closer and closer to her bench she shook her head "Oh my god just get over here will you" JD obeyed and rushed over to her "What do you want?" she asked venomously _oh God_ JD opened his mouth "Hey Jordan" she sighed "Ok talking time is over so if the next to words aren't bye Jordan I'm going to have to kick you" JD imagined her actually spitting poison at him as she said the words "Bye Jordan" he rushed off "Good Girl" She said when he was just out of ear shot.

JD hid behind a tree because he feared Jordan would kill him he looked back over to the bench and to his surprise no-one was their he blinked...Once...Twice...Three times but still no one _Did I really imagine that whole convocation? _He shrugged his shoulders and wondered off deeper into the park.

Meanwhile back at the hospital both Carla and Elliot were standing at the entrance waiting for JD to come back "He doesn't usually do this" Elliot said confused, "Yeah well today isn't exactly a normal day for him isn't it?" She said nervously once again Elliot could feel a chill it ran down her spine "Doctor Cox…" Doctor Cox who stood behind Elliot crossed his arms and had a look on his face which was one of shock "How in the hell?" he asked, judging by his voice he was clearly confused and he had every right to be, Elliot simply turned around and smiled "I have a Doctor Cox sense" both Doctor Cox and Carla had a WTF face on and Elliot decided to explain, Doctor Cox stopped her "Anyway..Super Barbie…why are you here you should be at home? And you" He pointed at Carla who mouthed 'Me' whilst pointing to herself "You should be increasing Mr. Presley's…" Carla stopped him "Already done" Doctor Cox shrugged "Oh and I'm not going home until my boyfriend walks through those doors so suck on that!" she said victoriously Doctor Cox groaned and walked off leaving both girls standing in the middle of the entrance hall waiting for JD to arrive.

It all happened so fast one moment JD was running and the next moment he was on the floor unconscious. Anyway he started to stir slowly moving one arm and then the next until finally both eyes flickered open and he pulled himself up he noticed however that he wasn't in the park anymore but he was lying in the middle of the hospital car park JD pulled himself up of the ground and clutched his head in pain the pain however was short lived and was then followed by dizziness, JD stumbled towards the hospital doors bracing himself on the hand rail which was next to him a couple of seconds past and JD finally overcame his dizziness he waltzed back up the ramp and through the entrance doors where he was met by two screaming girls _is this what it's like to be famous? _One of them smacked him, it was Elliot "Where the hell were you I tried phoning you, but you didn't answer and I tried to find you at the hospital but you weren't there and…and..." Elliot started to hyperventilate, JD put on hand on Elliot's shoulder to calm her which worked, Carla looked at him "So…did the walk help you…?" JD nodded "Yeah…yeah it did" he said and gulped both Carla and Elliot squealed "I'm leaving Sacred Heart's…" he walked off leaving both ladies opened mouthed.


	7. My End?

**My End?**

JD continued on down the hallway and into a patients room he picked up the chart which had been resting on the bed of one of his favorite people Mrs. Priestly she was 40 and had blond hair JD gazed at her heart rate monitor and then at her chart "So…I understand that we still haven't found the cause of your pain yet?" He asked, Mrs. Priestly shook her head groaning as she did so "Can't you run more tests?" she pleaded her voice a mix of pain and urgency "I…I don't think we can…" JD watched her face drop and looked at the window Elliot was standing their motioning for him to come out of the room "Excuse me for a minute" she nodded and he walked out the room , Elliot looked at him and could sense the emotions running through JD's mind but she decided to ignore it "JD listen…you can't leave if you did who would look after me when I need looking after" She pouted at him but JD wasn't having any of it "You have Carla? And we both live together so when you do need me" He winked, which made Elliot giggle" I will be at home waiting for you ok?" Elliot nodded, JD kissed her on the cheek and walked off down the hallway and towards the exit he passed Carla's desk he waved at him...He stopped and looked at her slowly walking over "Yes..Carla?" she thought for a second please stay" she said, this caused more emotion to build up inside him but he pushed it down, after all he had never heard Carla's pleading voice before he was honored

"I'm sorry Carla but I've made my decision and I'm sticking with it" Carla smiled "I knew you'd say that so that's why I asked him to help me" she pointed behind him and watched as he span around "Newbie" the voice said "Doctor Cox" JD said "C'mon…you can't leave you're the only half decent doctor in this dump of a hospital…" JD felt like he was going to cry "You can't let death beat you I mean what happened today was horrible but you cannot let it pull you down…you had four patients die…so what once I had five patients die one after the other and I had the same thoughts that are running through your head right now…but I knew that if I left I'd be forever labeled as a coward…now you can either stay here and continue your job as a doctor or you can do what a coward does best and flee your choice…" he patted JD on the shoulder and walked off.

And guess what he choose…he choose to come in the next day with a smile on his face that could light up the entire room _See that's the thing about friends they are always their if you need them_ JD looked around the room and stopped and Elliot and Carla who were chatting to each other _There's the friends which are there no matter what_ JD looked at Doctor Cox who was sat on a table reading a magazine he put the magazine down looked JD straight in the eyes and nodded once he then got back to reading _And there's the friend who's not really your friend but still acts like one when nobodies looking…at the end of the day your friends are all that matters _"I love you guys" JD said out loud both girls looked at him and laughed "Too gay JD…" and walked off together Doctor Cox hopped off the table and grinned "My god Sandra grow a pair will you please" he too walked off _I hate my luck_


End file.
